basewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Helicopter
The Attack Helicopter is a semi-heavy Aerial Vehicle that focuses more on firepower than on agility and speed. It is slower than the Tracker and such is tied with the Helicopter Carrier for the slowest Aerial Vehicle in the game. It also has a very slow turning speed, making attacking fast-moving targets a problem. However, it compensates for this with insane DPS with it's powerful weapons. __TOC__ Because of the Attack Helicopter's slow movement speed, it can be easily outmaneuvered by more agile Aircraft, such as the Vortex Fighter. Because of this, the Attack Helicopter's weapons are designed for combat against Ground and Naval Vehicles. The Attack Heli also has a rather large pool of health, letting it stay in the fight longer. It is capable of taking an RPG hit, and staying alive. Primary Weapons The Attack Helicopter's primary weapons are based around fast-firing cannons, able to deal high damage in a short amount of time. 20mm AP Machine Gun: The 20mm Armor-Piercing Machine Gun is a powerful weapon with AP capabilities. Effective against almost all non-Aerial targets. 30mm HE Machine Gun: The 30mm High-Explosive Machine Gun is a decent weapon against almost all targets. Low accuracy. 30mm Rotary Cannon: The 30mm Rotary Cannon is a powerful weapon, also found on the Tracker. It will shred almost everything, as long as most shots hit. Which is not too easy as it's fairly inaccurate. 45mm SAPHE Cannon: The SAPHE Cannon is the stronger counterpart to the Tracker's 45mm Autocannon. It deals very high damage as well as splash damage, however, it fires slowly and has a small magazine size. While it's very destructive against slow and armored Vehicles, it is not practical to use against small and fast vehicles, such as the ATV. 35mm Triple Barrel Cannon: Being the Vehicle Achievement Reward Weapon, the 35mm Triple Barrel Cannon can be considered a straight upgrade to the 30mm Rotary Cannon. It is brutally destructive to pretty much anything it can hit. Secondary Weapons ''Note: Much of the information in this section is incomplete or missing.'' The Attack Helicopter's pilot also has access to a range of Secondary Weapons, which are usually based around rockets. Dual Rocket Pods: Powerful Rocket Pods, similar to the Tracker's Quad Rocket Pods. Capable of medium-scale destruction, low damage to other Aircraft. Dual Locust Cannons: Powerful anti-Ground weapon. Greatly effective against the Artillery. Fast firerate, however, low accuracy. Very low damage to Aircraft. Hellfire Rocket Pods: The Hellfire Rocket Pods are powerful Rocket Pods capable of wide-range destruction. Deals high damage to Ground Vehicles, but low damage to Aerial Vehicles. Unknown: Unknown Trivia *On June 30th 2017, the Attack Helicopter got it's Primary Weapons replaced and also obtained some new ones. *As of August 5th, the Attack Helicopter got 3 new Secondary Weapons. *The Attack Helicopter's original remodeled design had a coaxial rotor design. However, prior to the model being changed, the model was changed to have an unorthodox twin tail rotor design. Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Vehicles